Step onto the Road
by M4RCH H4RE
Summary: Tumblebrutus is setting out on his first longer voyage with Growltiger but leaving home for the first time is harder than he expects and Jemima doesn't want to let her friend go without saying goodbye. xx (Reposted)


There is a strange feeling in the air as Tumblebrutus steps outside. Something is not quite as it should be. The young tom glances from side to side but he can see nothing different about the Junkyard. It's still very early and cold, white mist is curling across the dark ground towards him. Nothing moves and the sounds of the city are deadened to a distant whisper. In their warm dens the Jellicles are still dreaming peacefully.

With a sigh the young tom shoulders the bag he is carrying and steps into the sea of mist in front of his paws. It is the first step of the longest journey he has ever been on. Today for the first time he will be allowed to go on a proper voyage with Growltiger, a voyage that will take him away from the Junkyard for several months.

Perhaps there is nothing wrong with the Junkyard, perhaps it is something about himself that's different, Tumblebrutus thinks as he steps carefully over a roll of rusty metal wire. Maybe he is not ready to leave his friends and family behind just yet. He knows he is going to miss his friends more than anything, silly Etcetera with her ridiculous crush on Tugger, quiet sensible Victoria, Mistoffelees and his endless magic tricks, Plato who is always ready to join in with any silly idea, mischievous and inseparable Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, kind friendly Electra, Pouncival, his best friend, and sweet beautiful Jemima. He has already said goodbye to them all, but now Tumblebrutus wishes that at least one of them could be here. Suddenly he feels very alone, lost in a world that is too grown-up for him.

For a while Tumblebrutus just stands there in the middle of the Junkyard. He can see his breath as a white cloud in front of his face in the cold morning air. Damp has settled into his fur and he is shivering now that he is no longer walking. He can't go on. His paws won't seem to obey him. The idea of leaving everything familiar behind is suddenly very frightening. He has always wanted to travel and go on adventures but now it comes down to it it is so much harder than he expected. A few months suddenly feels like a very long time before he will see his friends again.

While he is stood battling with himself a little, dainty queen-kit is slowly picking her way across the Junkyard towards him. Her black and white fur is ruffled as though from sleep and she is carrying a chipped blue mug with steam curling out of it. When she is close enough she calls the tom in a soft musical voice that echoes in the darkness.

Recognising the voice Tumblebrutus turns to greet the little queen his face suddenly lit up with joy. "Jem!", he exclaims and he rushes to meet her. "I wasn't expecting to see you until I got back. I thought you would still be asleep." The tom catches her into a hug and twirls her round, careful not to spill the hot liquid she is holding.

Laughing Jemima snuggles into her friend's soft fur and closes her eyes happily. She wants this moment to last forever and him to never let her go again, but all too soon he releases her and takes a step back. It's very cold without him and the kitten can't help shivering. "It was so cold outside and I thought you might like this." With a smile she holds out the mug to Tumblebrutus who takes it and gratefully warms his frozen paws. "I knew you would be leaving very early, so I've been watching out for you," Jemima admits sheepishly unable to stop herself from blushing slightly.

"You're wonderful, Jem, you know that?" Tumblebrutus pulls her into another hug and ruffles her already scruffy fur affectionately. For a while they stand like that, cuddled together, in the middle of the deserted Junkyard listening to the faint sounds of London beginning to stir around them. A pale grey light is beginning to seep into the sky and a fine rain is falling softly on them. The mist is being slowly swept away on the wind, so they can see the silhouette of the Jellicles' dens around them.

"I'm not sure I can do it," Tumblebrutus blurts out in a rush, "Go away I mean. I'll miss everyone so much." He looks down at his paws to avoid meeting Jemima's eyes. What he actually wants to say is that he will miss her but he can't seem to find the courage to admit it. In the cool air his face feels very warm and the young tom really hopes he isn't blushing.

Jemima smiles and takes his paw squeezing it supportively. I don't want you to go either, she thinks miserably to herself. Out loud she says, "Of course you can do it, Brutus. It's what you've always wanted. Anyway you will be back in no time and then you can tell me all about the interesting things you've seen." A tiny, selfish part of her is tempted to encourage him to stay with her. She knows she will miss him and worry about him if he leaves and she doesn't want that. Sternly Jemima pushes the thought to the back of her mind. She will not allow herself to spoil things for Tumblebrutus. If he wants to go travelling then he should do it and not be held back by his friends.

The young tom glances up at the queen in front of him. There is something in her voice that sounds almost like regret. Hardly daring to hope that she might be as sorry to say goodbye to him as he is to leave her Tumblebrutus tightens his grip on her paw in return. "But it's such a long time, Jem. What will I do without you?" There is a brief pause before he realises what he has just said. "I mean...I...," he stammers awkwardly looking anywhere but at Jemima.

A hopeful look has come into Jemima's eyes. Very slowly the little queen stretches up on tiptoes, as far as she can reach, and gently kisses Tumblebrutus. She goes to pull away again already blushing scarlet when he wraps his arms around her and kisses her back. Around then the mist has cleared and the Junkyard is fully light now. People are beginning to wake up, but neither of the young cats notice or care if anybody sees them. They only have eyes for each other.

When they step away from each other Jemima is very pink and they are both beaming happily. For a minute neither of them speak. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for," Tumblebrutus says eventually, "The idea of going away without telling you how I feel about you was just awful. I couldn't do it."

"And how do you feel about me?", Jemima asks in a whisper. Rain is running down her face, plastering her fur to her body, but she doesn't feel cold any more. A warm glow seems to have spread right through her, making every nerve tingle.

Clearing his throat Tumblebrutus shifts his weight from one paw to the other, trying to decide how to tell her exactly how he feels. Suddenly he wishes he was brilliant with words or knew some romantic poetry to express himself properly. He clears his throat again. "I love you, Jem. I've always loved you. You mean everything to me," he admits.

With a squeak of delight Jemima leaps forwards and throws herself into his arms. "I love you too, Brutus." Then they are both laughing and kissing again and dancing in circles hugging each other. Jemima has never felt so happy in her entire life. Giggling the little black and white queen throws her arms around Tumblebrutus' neck. This moment is so perfect that she never wants it to end.

Eventually the two cats calm down and remember where they are. They move apart but keep a firm hold on each other's paws. "It's getting late," Jemima comments with a glance at the big clock in the corner of the Junkyard, "You should probably go." She doesn't want to let him go though. It takes a lot of effort not to ask him to stay.

"It wouldn't look good, would it, if I was late for my first proper voyage," Tumblebruus laughs cheerfully. By his calculations he now has to run the whole way to the docks to still be on time, but the young tom can't bring himself to care that much. "You be careful while I'm away, Jem. Don't do anything silly, will you. I'll write to you whenever I get a chance." He has never liked long, drawn-out goodbyes and would much rather be off. The last thing he needs is to be cornered by anybody else. Tumblebrutus shudders. He really does not like the thought of trying to tell Growltiger he was late because of a queen.

Fortunately Jemima knows him so well and feels the same way. She reaches up to kiss him again. "Goodbye, Brutus, and be careful," she says, very careful not to let her voice wobble and betray how upset she is.

"Bye." He hugs her one last time and then picks up his bag again and strides across the Junkyard through the rain. At the gate he turns round and waves. "I love you," he calls, his voice only just carrying over the wind. Then he is gone leaving Jemima to wait anxiously for his return.


End file.
